NekoBrianFangirl
NekoBrianFangirl (Commonly known as''' Neko and Julia '''in the IRC) is one of the OPs and an Admin on PlayingWithMahWii's IRC chat. She created some fanart for the Super Antoshio Bros. prior to the chat being opened and was recognised via that. Whilst she was nervous at first, she is now a quite integrated member of the chat and is close with several of it's member - the closest being David The Lion and Shansai as she knew them prior to joining the IRC Origin of the name Neko She loves Nekos. Like seriously. I want those ears and tail the react to your mood (DAMN DEM JAPANESE!!!). Her main OC used in fanfics and to represent herself outside of the chat is a Neko/Anthropomorphic cat named Abigal Satoshi. Brian The 'Brian' is a joke from the New Years Eve Eve Stream when everyone seemed to get the idea that herself and Brian - zerobeat36 - had some sort of romantic connection. ALL RUMOURS THAT SAY THAT IS TRUE ARE FALSE!! Fangirl She is a serious fangirl and gets obsessed with things rather quickly. Probably why I don't have a boyfriend. Current Top 3 Fandoms: Kingdom Hearts, Mindcrack, Phineas and Ferb. What is she like? With Neko, it's a rollercoaster Just ask the rest of the IRC guys. She can go through all emotions in a swift motion: happy, sad, angry, random, happy, random and it just loops. Though she is usually very random, she knows when to be serious which is usually when people are messing about just that lil too much :3 She'll be nice to you and be sorta kind to you at first, but she is quite mean. However, she isn't being mean because she just wants to be mean. It's her way of dealing with people sometimes and it usually means that she is comfortable to talk to you and likes you. IRC Stuff Friends Basically anyone who turns up and is nice enough to play along with her jokes, have fun and just have a good time. Sometimes certain people will get on her nerves but she doesn't necessaryily hate anyone there. Intro Message She doesn't have one at this current point in time, but keep a look out for one in the possible future. Reputation She posts links a lot of the time - probably about 15 a day, at least - and has become well known for it. One of her links has prompted fellow OP, [SeventhDiaster, to not trust her links Ask Sev about that story! She also has freak outs quite often, especially when something happens in her fandoms that makes her extremely happy, excited and/or squee. Once in this state, she won't communicate properlly for between 30 seconds and half an hour. 120714-165958.jpg|Neko IRL, derping it up NekoBot.png|NEKOBOT, PWMWBot's Neko Equivalent IRC.png|IRC Group from a while back happy_birthday_base_by_xgirl_gamerx-d4ueq7l.png|Birthday Card for Anthony Super Antoshio Bros Group.png|First Fanart for Anthony 121003-213452.jpg|Neko not even knowing SCAN0018.JPG|Abigal Satoshi, as mentioned above She may also be known for doing spontantious Join.mes to show off something or streaming a drawing she's currently doing. Trivia *She has a Youtube dA, Twitter, and Facebook. *Her role in the WiiArmy is Major-General. *Despite being a common member of the IRC, she doesn't have a quote. (A piece of text that appears when you come into PWMW's IRC) Category:IRC Category:Members of the IRC